Building Relationships
by tafefe
Summary: The Hokage and Kazekage want to strengthen the future friendship of their two realms. They've decided to have the genin teams of the two villages train and complete missions together. For this first round of cooperation, Team 7 and Team 10 of the Leaf village are selected to head to the Sand Village as representatives.
1. Chapter 1

"Shikadai! Inojin" The Ino-Shika-Cho group turned as one as they heard their names being shouted across the hall.

It was Boruto. The blonde boy was racing towards them waving his arms with Sarada and Mitsuki following closely behind.

"Are you guys also heading to the Lord's office?" asked Sarada as the group stopped in front of them.

Shikadai nodded, "Moegi sensei said to meet her there. We're to be given a special assignment."

"Konohamaru sensei said the same to us."

"Do you think that we'll be teamed up together again?" asked Cho Cho looking excited. "It's such a drag being around boys all the time. Don't you think so, Sarada-chan?"

The Uchiha heiress looked uncomfortable as she rubbed the back of her head smiling awkwardly.

"You're not exactly a pleasure to be around yourself, chubby." Inojin interjected.

ChoCho stuck her tongue out at him and started pulling Sarada away. She really did miss her. Sarada was and would always be her best friend but between training, missions, and family outings they almost never saw each other now. She reached into her satchel and pulled out a packet of potato chips. "Here" she said handing it to her. It was the newest flavor. She won the 'create your own flavour' competition and decided on salted cheese. She was sure Sarada would love it!

"Thank you, Cho Cho" said Sarada smiling softly.

"Did you see last week's episode?" A couple of months ago, they were assigned as bodyguards to two actors of a popular t.v. drama. While on duty, Cho Cho was asked to do some scenes with male lead – Tamaru. She jumped at the opportunity – which teenage girl won't want to do scenes with the television heartthrob. Of course, she can admit now that she did get a bit carried away for a while, but it all worked out in the end anyway.

"I can't believe they actually left in some of the shots with you and Tamaru-san. You were fantastic in them!"

"Of coursed they would," she said confidently. "Acting comes naturally to me. In fact, if I wasn't such a good ninja I would have become a superstar instead!"

"You are unique." Mitsuki said interrupting their conversation with a smile.

Cho Cho lifted an eyebrow and glanced back; "Sorry Mitsuki. I don't date friends." she said as she knocked on the Lord's door.

The two teams and their senseis stood around the room facing the hokage and Shikadai's dad.

"As you know, the Sand village is our closest ally." began the Hokage. "It is necessary to further nurture and strengthen the relationship that we have. The Kazekage and I have discussed various ways to ensure that the younger generation – your generation – not only learn about but, understand and respect each other's culture. For your next mission you will be stationed in Sunagakure for a month. While in Suna you will be under the guardianship and protection of two of the Kazekage's most trusted advisors and their own teams. You will join these teams as additional members and will follow their instructors' orders. Remember, you are representatives of the Leaf village and as such, we hope that you are disciplined, respectful and well behave throughout your time there. But most importantly." He held his breathe here and looked around the room to each and every one of the young ninjas. "Have fun and make friends!" he finished off with a big smile.

Shikadai raised his hand.

"Will Moegi sensei and Konohamaru sensei be staying with us?"

"Yes" replied Moegi "But we won't be your instructors for the month. We will be training with the Kazekage himself." Moegi said looked extremely excited.

"We will be staying in the same compound as you. So, if you need anything or have any question just ask" add Konohamaru.

"We have already spoken with your parents and they have agreed. However, you would still need to take home these slips and have them signed. Shikadai and Boruto, yours have already been signed. You will be leaving first thing tomorrow morning. Go home get your slips signed and pack any belongings you deem necessary to make your stay easier. Tomorrow, gather at the gates by 6 a.m. You should set off by 6:15. Understood?" asked Shikamaru.

Everyone nodded.

"Good. The younger ones are dismissed. Konohamru, Moegi, stay. I need to discuss some more details with you." said the Hokage.

"Can you believe it!" Cho Cho exclaimed happily as they left the building.

"The benefits of maintaining a close relationship is undeniable. This sort of program was inevitable." stated Mitsuki.

Cho Cho rolled her eyes.

"Why do you think out of all the teams our two teams were chosen?"

"Well Boruto is Lord Hokage's son, and a young genin so it makes sense that he would be expected as a representative of the village." Shikadai said matter-of-factly.

The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"But why do you think Team 10 was chosen?"

"Because Shikadai's uncle is the Kazekage" Inojin said.

Cho Cho shook her head in dismay. "You are all so blind. It's that handsome boy from the Chunin exams. He was so obviously into me and he's the Kazekage's son. I mean it's a bit unconventional but, the fact that he would go through all of this trouble just to get to know me. I'm speechless." Cho Cho said as she twirled around.

Everyone but Mitsuki cringed looking at each other.

"You really are unique." Mitsuki said again smiling.

"Sorry Mitsuki. I don't date friends. Anyway, see you guys tomorrow!" Cho Cho said as she ran off waving. "I need to make sure that I pack all my best outfits."

"Somehow her symptoms have gotten even worst since our last mission together." Mitsuki turned with a bright smile to the group cocking his head to the side.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you guys for reviewing! This is the first story I've every written, so I'm still struggling with putting pen to paper. __

The red glare of the sun was starting to bled into the darkness of the night, as two solitary figures made their way down dirt filled streets. Unremarkable, unknown, and indistinguishable from any of the numerous other small villages that had popped up in the region within the last decade, it was a place outside visitors seldom frequented.

No village now was established without the protection of at least a pair of shinobis. The villagers, although not rich, slept well every night – they were one of the few villages able to afford not one, but two pairs of ninjas. This level of spending was seen as excessive by some of the villagers. It was a time of peace, the additional two ninjas were unnecessary, a waste of resources argued many. Resources that could be used to pave the streets, build a school or even help fund some of the growing number of small shops and other business. But the council established to run village affairs was adamant. Peaceful times though it may be, men's hearts are easily swayed. They felt it was wiser to be safe than sorry and so there were three sets.

As it was, there was only one solitary villager awake that fateful night. Keiko liked to start her day off right. She swept the house, prepared outfits for her husband and children, and then started breakfast all before the sun was in the sky. It was a morning routine she had gotten from her mother. Her mother had been killed in what was known as the Fourth Great Ninja War. Many civilians and ninjas died back then. It was truly a terrifying time. Even her own life was almost extinguished! If it wasn't for the ninjas, one man in particular, she would not have had the life she did now. She would have never met her husband, never know what it was to be a mother and never knew that she could love someone as she loved her children. For that she would always be grateful for the shinobi.

She grabbed the garbage bags and headed out. That was when they appeared. As they walked down her street she stood, fascinated by their appearance. The one on the right was no ordinary being. He seemed to tower over his companion with a strange aura surrounding him. Yet, it was the one on the left that really caught her attention. Could it be?! She never forgets a face, especially that of the man whom she owed a life debt to. She had tried searching for him after the war. She wanted to thank him properly, but he was gone. She was told that he was dead. But that was him! It had to be. She saw him stare at her. Did he recognize her? Could he remember saving her? It was 15 years ago, but she had to thank him. She decided to hurry across the yard but she found herself paralyzed. How was this possible? Why couldn't she move? She felt her heart beat quicken.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Keiko let out a huge scream but to no avail. No sound came out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed again as invisible hands started to wrap around her throat. As Keiko felt her throat being crushed, she couldn't help but question 'Why'.

Loud snores filled the cabin as all the boys, excluding Mitsuki, lay sprawled over the seats.

"I can't believe they fell asleep", Sarada looked at the boys with dismay.

"Hai, I'm too excited to go to sleep now. How long until we arrive?"

"It's a day's journey, so we won't be there until tomorrow morning."

"A DAY! Now I feel like sleeping." said ChoCho dejectedly.

"It is common for human children to pass the time playing handheld games. Here, you can have mine." Mitsuki said handing over the game console Baruto had given him.

ChoCho stared at him, "You always say the strangest things."

"Thanks Mitsuki, but we actually have some reading to finish before we arrive in Suna. Might as well get an early start." Sarada said pulling out several scrolls from her bag.

"What are you reading up on?" he asked curiously.

"Chocho wants to learn some mid to long distance ninjutsu"

"Hai. You see, when hosting a party, chips are always a good snack to offer. The question is what kind of chips to buy, what kinds of flavors would your guests like? Salted cheese is my favourite, my dad is into sea weed shrimp, and Sarada prefers original. At a party, you should not just provide one kind of flavor. No! Doing that is silly. You need to provide a variety of flavors so that there is something for everyone."

There were so many people with amazing skills at the Chunin exams. After the fight with the sand kid, Chocho wondered if she would have won if she had started with a different strategy. Now, she's sure that even if she fought him today, she would still lose. She does not plan to go down that easily the next time.

"That is very wise of you Chocho-san." said Mitsuki. "I'd like to help. I can teach you my wind release technique."

"Thank you Mitsuki!"


End file.
